


happy birthday

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Yamaka Mika's birthday, a day late but posted it to my other accs yesterday woo, birthday girl mika, daishou is a bit dumb, in honor of mika's and my birthday whoo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: “Happy birthday,” Daishou told her, smiling at her.God, she really didn’t know what to do with him sometimes, but moments like this made her love him even more. More than anything in the entire world.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	happy birthday

“Happy birthday,” Daishou told her, smiling at her. 

God, she really didn’t know what to do with him sometimes, but moments like this made her love him even more. More than anything in the entire world.

Prior that day, Daishou had told her not to go anywhere, not to leave her house. Her previous thoughts about her boyfriend having forgotten her birthday washed away entirely, but she was still wary. She knew he could be a ditz. 

But as he had asked, she stayed inside. Not going anywhere.

She questioned her choices of listening to her boyfriend, but did for the greater good. 

It didn’t take long for Suguru to call her. 

“Suguru?”

“Mika-chan…” he said through the phone, sounding hesitant. “Uh… I’m going to be taking a little longer to arrive…”

She rolled her eyes. Not really unexpected, but she still felt sad. 

“Okay, text or call me when you know more,” she replied. She hoped she hadn’t sounded all the discouraged.

“I will. Love you see you soon,” he quickly answered her and hung up. 

Mika frowned, but knew she shouldn’t be worrying too much. Knowing him, Suguru probably did something stupid.

Mika waited and waited, and eventually lost her patience. It had been two hours since he’d called and she was kind of getting sick of it. Why did he always make her wait by doing something. 

So, she got up and left her house. “Sorry for breaking a promise, Suguru,” she murmured, slamming close her front door and making her way down the stairs of her apartment complex. 

She looked inside her purse, rummaging through her tote bag, checking if she had everything. Even his home keys. If anything, she knew Suguru would be at his home. She opened the door at the same time, and heard a slight gasp.

Mika looked up and stood face to face with none other than her boyfriend Daishou Suguru. 

“Mika-chan!”

“Suguru?” 

They had called each other’s names at the same time. Suguru had sounded starled, but Mika had sounded rather confused.

“Suguru, what are you doing here—what happened to your face?! What did you do?!” Mika cried out, grabbing her boyfriend’s face. She quickly got a napkin from her bag and started cleaning his face.

“Ah, I hate this…” 

Mika eyed him, but asked him to explain himself. 

“I’m sorry, Mika-chan, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but when I picked up the cake I let specially made for you, every thing that I didn’t want to happen went wrong. I hate myself so much, I’m so sorry, Mika-chan.”

Mika giggled in response. How typical of him. 

She took him upstairs into her aparment. On their way inside and when Mika was cleaning up Suguru’s face, he told her he’d walked back home, but was running late already and wanted to rush getting home and getting to her place, but when he’d gotten into his car and put the cake in his trunk, but forgot to close the door. When he was driving off, the cake had, after driving over a road bump, fallen out of the car. Suguru had tried to fix it at home, rushing out of his house, only to slip and fall face first into the cake. And he had rushed over to her house without cleaning his face.

Mika laughed when he was done telling his story.“You’re such a klutz,” she giggled. “How can you be so good at volleyball but once you leave the court you become… this.” She was laughing loudly now and noticed Suguru staring at her, so she stopped.

“You’re not mad?”

“No, how could I be mad? You tried to surprise me and you did your best, I should be saying sorry for laughing at you. It’s cute how much you want to do for me, Suguru.”

Suguru’s bottom lip pulled up a little. 

“Don’t start crying now, big baby.” Mika smiled at him. “Was this the cake?” she asked, nudging her head in the direction of the cake. 

Suguru shook his head. “It got destroyed so badly, I left it at home and bought you a new one…"

“That’s super sweet of you. Thank you, Suguru.” She smiled widely at him and gave him a kiss on his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, “but happy birthday, Mika-chan. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, not breaking her smile. “Now, let’s eat some cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> ///cross-posted to my twitter @shiinras


End file.
